


The Prompt Box

by White_Rabbits_Clock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rabbits_Clock/pseuds/White_Rabbits_Clock
Summary: This is the prompt box. This goes live on October the 7th





	The Prompt Box

OPEN PROMPTS

Hello everyone! So, as y’all know, I took a five month break from posting in order to actually finish something. That being said, I did finish two works, and now I find myself at an impasse. I want to write, but am not particularly interested in anything I’ve thought of so far. So, I’m going to try my hand at an Avengers prompt box. 

How it works:

If you would like me to write something for you, feel free to leave a comment on this chapter. It can be anonymous if you're not comfortable with leaving a comment. I’ll respond to the comment and let you know if I’ll write it or not. Please do not post your request on any other chapter or any other work. I will not respond, other than to possibly ask you to move your comment to the right section. 

This opening chapter will be edited with a table of contents, and each chapter will contain the appropriate triggers, tags, etc. This will mainly be one shots. The goal is to begin posting when Sand Dunes is completed, so probably around Monday, October the 7th.

Thank you!


End file.
